<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No You Don't by ShyVioletCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820212">No You Don't</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat'>ShyVioletCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No You Don't [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Why can’t you tell me you like me when you’re sober?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Feysand - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>No You Don't [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Rhys was asleep when his phone started buzzing on his bedside table. He grabbed it ready to tell whoever it was to piss off and let him sleep, but when he saw that it was Feyre’s name on the screen his mood shifted from anger to concern and he answered quickly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feyre, are you all right?” Rhys said, his voice rough from sleep.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am fine!” She all but yelled into the phone. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>From the slur and speed of her words Rhys could tell she was drunk, and if the loud pounding music in the background was any indication she was most likely at a club.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you need me to come get you?” Rhys asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre made an incredulous noise so ridiculous it had Rhys smiling. “No I’m with Mor. She’s looking after me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can tell,” Rhys said rolling onto his back. “So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call to, Feyre darling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had something to tell you,” Feyre said then there were a few beats of silence as she no doubt tried to recall whatever it was. “That’s right! I like you Rhys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys sighed, he had to get into work early tomorrow and as much as he loved talking to Feyre he wanted to go back to sleep. “I like you too, Feyre.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, no. I don’t mean it like that. I mean that I <em>like</em> like you. I really like you Rhys,” Feyre’s voice was so earnest, almost desperate. “I think I might lo—“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whoa, no you don’t,” Rhys said, sitting up and suddenly very awake. “Don’t say another word.” He rubbed a hand over his face. He had waited so long for Feyre to say these words to him, he had been in love with her for years. But her last relationship had been messy and she had been left reeling afterwards. So Rhys would wait until she was ready, and a wasted Feyre definitely was definitely not ready. He let out a breathy chuckle, “Why can’t you tell me you like me when you’re sober?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am!” Feyre insisted. “I promise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys shook his head even though Feyre couldn’t see. “Feyre, I can’t tell you how long I’ve waited for you to say those words to me. When you do I want you to be able to remember them, so I’m going to hang up and I’ll see you soon, ok?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am sober, Rhysand,” Feyre said, her voice deadly serious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Rhys held in his laugh. “I’m going to hang up. You have a nice night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre’s sigh challenged his own dramatics. “Fine. Goodnight, Rhys.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goodnight, Feyre darling,” Rhys said and hung up.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Then he flopped back on his pillow, sleep fleeing further from him by the second. He needed to be up in a handful of hours but after what Feyre had just almost told him, he didn’t think he’d be sleeping again for a long while.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Feyre’s head was pounding when she woke up the next morning. She loved Mor but she tended to hate her friend the morning after they went on their little outings together. There was some soft snoring coming from beside her and Feyre raised her head enough to see said friend out cold next to her. That meant they had probably come back to Mor’s place after their adventure, hopefully they hadn’t woken Rhys up with their antics. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The thought of Rhys had something niggling in Feyre’s brain, but she couldn’t place exactly what. Groaning she reached for her phone to check her notifications. Feyre looked at her messages and her social media, then she noticed there were some missed calls. Checking those she found that they were from Mor, probably when they had got separated at some point. Then Feyre noticed she had made a call to Rhys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She squinted at his name. Why had she called him? Why…</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre swore and jolted upright, the sound and movement enough to wake the sleeping beauty next to her. Mor woke with a startled snort and looked around the room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought you’d been murdered,” Mor grumbled into her pillow.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre put her head in her hands. “I wish I had.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, why?” Mor asked. When Feyre didn’t answer Mor poked her in the thigh. “What?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre’s lips went into a tight line as she fought to keep the words in. But there was no point, she didn’t know what to do. She might as well get some advice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I drunk dialled Rhys when we were at the club,” Feyre said, defeated. “I think I may have told him I like him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mor burst out laughing.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre picked up her pillow and attacked Mor with it. “It’s,” <em>whack </em>“not,” <em>whack</em> “funny!” <em>Whack!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mor didn’t even bother to fight the assault, she just kept laughing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are not a very nice friend,” Feyre said as she hugged the pillow. “Why didn’t you stop me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mor caught her breath and just laid there on the bed. “Because you’re a sneaky bitch and got away from me last night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre said nothing. Mor sat up and nudged her shoulder with hers.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come on Fey, it’s not so bad. At least he knows now,” Mor consoled.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre didn’t know how to describe the sound she made, it wasn’t a sigh, it wasn’t a groan. It was just a sound of pure frustration and embarrassment. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do I do now?” Feyre asked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mor just gave her a smile. “I may have an idea.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre didn’t know how she had convinced More to get her to stay. Got her to stay and wait for Rhys to come back from work. It was a stupid idea, she should have left just after Mor had, sneaking away again. But she had spent the day with Mor, her friend teasing her mercilessly and had promised that she would stay in the apartment and wait for Rhys.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The TV was on but Feyre was barely paying attention to it as the front door opened. She didn’t need to look over to know who it was, she knew the sound of his gait, the heaviness of his footfalls. Cauldron, Feyre was in deeper than she realised.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Feyre,” Rhys said as he finally appeared in the living room. “What are you doing here?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre turned the TV off and then looked over to Rhys. she swallowed hard and she saw his eyes track every movement she made.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wanted to talk about last night.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She swore Rhys paled in the slightest before that insufferable smirk that she loved so much appeared on his lips. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t tease me, I’m begging you,” Feyre said as her cheeks heated. Rhys only nodded and sat next to her on the couch, not touching. Feyre took in a deep breath before she started on the speech she had been rehearsing all day. “I can’t stop thinking about you, Rhys. And it’s been that way for a long while, even before I left Tamlin. It maybe makes me a traitorous, lying piece of trash, but -”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It doesn’t,” Rhys’ face solemn as he said the words.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry to pull you into it, I’m sorry -”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Stop apologising for other people! You’re not the shitty one!” Rhys said, so passionately that Feyre was a little taken aback. “What you had with Tamlin was long over since before you walked out that door. You don’t apologise for what he made you do. What you had every right in doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Feyre looked at Rhys. All these months while she had been healing he had been there, teasing and listening and helping to pull her out of the dark place she had been in. He had never once asked her for more than she was willing to give. She wasn’t going to bother with any more speeches, but it took her a little while to summon the bravery to say what she needed to.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m in love with you, Rhys,” Feyre said finally.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He reached over and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before that hand came to rest on her cheek. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m in love with you too, Feyre darling.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>